


Don't Get Caught

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on all of this Swan Queen Bench picture madness from season 2 :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught

"Regina, shh, you have to be quiet" Emma giggled. They were trying not to get caught and it seemed like Regina had a motor running, moaning so loud.

"I'm. Trying. Emma," She moaned again and Emma clasped her unoccupied hand over Regina's mouth, muffling the sound. She was straddling Regina's knees the best way she could while thrusting her fingers quickly, hiding her hand beneath Regina's skirt, bringing the brunette to a high point.

Since that first afternoon when they'd met at the dock, benches had become an obsession. They were constantly finding benches around Storybrooke, coming back late at night, trying not to get caught. It had actually been Regina's idea, sneaking around town. It had shocked the shit out of Emma; Regina was not one for any kind of public display of affection. When she'd suggested it, Emma was totally game: the excitement in Regina's voice intoxicating.

So every now and then, they would make sure Henry was tucked in tight and head to a new bench they'd found, cloaked in darkness. The thrill of the possibility of getting caught kept them going. Emma didn't care if they were in public as long as Regina didn't.

Emma replaced her hand with her mouth, kissing Regina hard, dancing their tongues together and spelling sweet little nothings. Emma twirled her fingers around and pressed her palm down, teasing Regina. In return, Regina bit hard on Emma's lip.

"Stop teasing me, Swan," She growled, kissing along the blonde's jaw.

Emma added a third finger, pushing hard and quick, keeping her lips on Regina's face. Regina was humming with sexual energy. She wanted it now, and hard.

"Harder," she mumbled, closing her glazed eyes.

Emma pushed as hard as she could, curling her fingers around to hit her clit. Thrusting and thrusting, Regina finally fell apart, almost screaming. Emma captured her lips just in time, feeling herself getting wetter and having the urge to scream. They screamed their names against each other's lips.

Emma kept thrusting, wanting Regina to come undone again.

Pushing in and out, she moved her unoccupied hand to cup one of Regina's breasts through her shirt, leaning in so it wasn't completely obvious what they were doing. They hadn't been caught yet, and they'd become quite good at the sneaking. They still took precaution though and tried to make it look like they were simply having a very hot make out session.

Emma felt Regina's nipple through the shirt, grinning as she left small kisses on the brunette's. Squeezing, she sighed, wishing she could take the pink bud in her mouth. She wanted to lick and suck on it, alternating between each perky tit. Regina bent her head to bite along Emma's neck, marking her for her own, occasionally letting out a small moan.

 _Those are going to be so visible in the morning_  Emma thought, grinning.

Emma pinched Regina's clit and Regina exploded once again. This time though, Emma wasn't quick enough to muffle the sound. It rang through the night.

"Emma!"

Her name on Regina's lips always affected her, causing her to come undone, gasping for air. Regina was panting, her head thrown back, and sweat on her brow. She wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her close, resting her forehead on Emma's shoulder.

"I love benches," she whispered, kissing against the blonde's neck, reaching one hand up to tangle in long, blonde curls.

Emma chuckled, finally regaining her breath, "So do I," she said as she pulled her fingers out and licked the sticky sweet from them. Regina had pulled back to watch the blonde, knowing exactly what she would do as she removed her fingers. She looked at Emma, giving a pout, until finally the blonde put one of her fingers in her mouth. She moaned, licking herself off of Emma, causing Emma to moan as well. Emma bent her head down, her need to be the one to do the marking growing stronger. She sucked hard and nipped lightly along Regina's neck and collarbone, making sure they would leave bright marks in the morning.

Normally Regina hated the idea of being marked. She had never ever let any of her past lovers mark her; Never until Emma came along. She hadn't wanted to belong to anyone, but now, she wanted to belong to Emma and wanted Emma to belong to her. She sighed, smiling as bright as she could. Throwing her head back, she sighed, content with her life.

Emma pulled her hands up to caress Regina's face, pushing a strand of brown hair away and kissing her forehead, the salt from the sweat coating her lips. As she bent to kiss Regina on the lips again, she felt Regina's hands cup her ass, squeezing tightly.

"Mmm," she murmured, kissing Regina deeper.

Anyone looking would definitely say they were playing tonsil hockey, their kiss so deep.

A set of headlights turned the corner and flashed directly on them. They stopped and stayed stock still, waiting until the car passed. When it finally continued on, Emma laughed and pulled herself off of Regina.

"Can you walk Mills? Or do I have to carry you home like last time?" She offered her hand, pulling Regina to her feet. Regina laughed, kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

"You are so cocky, Swan," she said turning to walk away. She'd admit, she felt a little weak in the knees and completely exhausted from unraveling so many times, but she would not let Emma carry her again. She didn't want to appear any weaker then Emma made her feel sometimes.

Emma watched as she started walking away before she quickly turned to the bench, pulling out a small pocket knife. Quickly, she carved in a small heart and put  **R &E** in the middle, grinning like a fool. She did this every time they went to a new bench. She didn't know if Regina knew, but she didn't care. It was something that mattered to her and something she would continue doing until all the benches in Storybrooke had one.

Regina had gotten quite a ways away so she ran to catch up, squeezing Regina's ass when she got directly behind her. The brunette squealed and turned to kiss the blonde. After a moment, they walked the rest of the way hand and hand, giddy as school girls.

Reaching the porch, Emma's phone dinged and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket to see she had a new text message. It was from Ruby.

**Doing my rounds. Stop defiling city property, boss. ;)**

Emma snorted showing it to Regina

Regina smirked, "Thank god it was Ruby and not your father."


End file.
